Chapter 20
Chapter 20:The Almost Forgotten Legend Five hours went by since Ventus passed out.He uddenly woke up to a blood gurtiling scream.He stood up,grabbed the wand he previously acquired,and ran down stairs.He looked around and saw a dirty-blonde hair colored woman pointing at a small nest of spiders.He looked and saw a red haired man come up with a lighter.He tossed the lighter in the nest,killing the spiders.The woman took a deep breath and saw Ventus standing there. "Ventus.Your okay."She said,walking to him.The red haired man looked up,noticed him,and walked over to him. "I-i...Well...Yeah,i su--pose.What's with the screaming?...Over spiders?"Ventus asked with a small laugh.The woman looked back the the man and back at Ventus. "Umm...Why don't we go upsairs and talk."She said.Ventus turned to walk up the stairs.The woman's eyes then fixed on the wand he was holding.Her eyes widend and she gasped loudly.Ventus turned to her and noticed she was looking at the wand. "Something the matter with this wand?"Ventus asked.She turned around,grabbed the man's wand,and aimed it at Ventus.Ventus aimed the wand at her.She looked at the wand constantly. "Go upstairs and don't you dare try anything stupid!"The woman demanded.Ventus stared at her eyes.She was still staring at the wand he was holding.He lowered his wand and walked up the stairs.The woman lowered her wand and followed.Once she was at the top of the stairs,she looked around and noticed she couldn't find Ventus. "Ventus?"She called.She started to walk to the room he was staying in.She held her wand up slightly and slowly crept into the room.Suddenly,the door slammed shut and Ventus was in the room.She turned around and went to cast a spell at Ventus. "Expelliarmus."Ventus casted.The wand the woman was holding flung out of her hand. "Wait..."She said.Ventus stared at her,puzzled.She stared at the wand still.Like it was an obbsession.Like she was possessed to look at it.Ventus then lowered his wand. "How do you know me?"Ventus asked.She picked up her wand and put it in her pocket.She then walked over to Ventus who raised his wand. "Don't worry.I'm not gonna hurt you.Just sit on the bed so we can talk."The woman said.Ventus stared at her eyes.His eye then glowed a light blue.It then stopped and he lowered his wand.He walked over and sat on the bed.The woman followed. "I forgot you never got to meet me in person.My name is Hermione.The man downstairs is my husband,Ron."Hermione said.Ventus looked confused. "Okay then.Umm...What's with you and the wand?During our little skirmish down there,you looked at the wand constantly.Whats the matter with it?"Ventus questioned.Hermione sighed and pulled the wand from Ventus' pocket.She then rested the wand on her lap. "This wand...It...It used to be my wand.About 25 years ago...Me and Ron and our best friend,Harry--" "Harry Potter?"Ventus interrupted.Hermione stared at his eyes.They had a look of anger.He looked like he was ready to kill someone. "Yes.While we were searching for some rare items,we were pursued by group who called themselves Death Eaters.They captured us and confinscated our wands.Ron's was too.Eventually i was able to obtain a witch's wand who was named Bellatrix Lestrange."Hermione explained. "Bellatrix Lestrange?You wouldn't happen to know if she is related to Carissa Lestrange,would you?"Ventus asked,suspicous. "I believe she is her daughter,Carissa.But...Umm...I was able to obtain her wand and used it up until about 2 years ago."Hermione said.Ventus looked up and stared at a wall,confused.He then turned and looked at Hermione. "What happened to the wand?Why are you not using it today?"Ventus asked. "About two years ago,while our kids were at Hogwarts,me and Ron were on a vacation.Suddenly,a group of people that looked like Death Eaters attacked us.A woman who had long,jet-black hair then started to battle me.She was a strong,fierce opponent.I refused to let anyone help me though.I was determined to defeat her.She was then able to disarm me.Afterwards,she grabbed the wand and told me she had been looking for her mother's wand for a long time.She also told me she was the leader of the new Death Eater group,the New Death Eaters.They all then apparated away.I never saw her or the group since then."Hermione explained.Ventus looked confused but then had an understanding look. "Well about this wand...If it was yours you can have it back.I have Harry's wand."Ventus said,holding the wand to her.Hermione picked up the wand.She turned it around in her hand.She then shook her head and put it back in Ventus' hand.Ventus stared down at the wand,puzzled. "You don't want it?"Ventus asked. "No.Besides...It chose you as its new master.Probably because it didn't like its master who used it after me.J-just give me Harry's wand and I'll use that for now."Hermione said.He nodded,reached into his balck bag and gave it to Hermione.Hermione smiled.Ventus looked around the room and noticed something sticking out of the edge of the bed.He reached over and pulled it out to find it was a list.He scanned through it. "Elder Wand...Resurrection Stone...Cloak Of Invisibility...Hobliean Dagger..."Ventus whispered to himself.He looked at Hermione who was still looking at Harry's wand. "Hermione...What is this?"Ventus questioned her.She looked at the list.She re-read through it.She let out a sigh and looked at Ventus. "Shortly before you were born...your mother and father went on a hunt for some items that Carissa was looking for,knowing she would kill them.They hunted fro days looking for them.They were able to find all but two items.The Resurrection Stone and Godric Gryfinndor Sword.After about two weeks,you were born.And Carissa killed them."Hermione said.Ventus eye glowed red. "I'm not sure about the rest of the people who went searching for the items with them but to this day...Carissa hasn't discovered that me and Ron also hunted for those items.There is also a few letters that i decided to save while your mother was here with me.I'll give them to you.But for the Stone and Sword...We dont know where they are.If i remember correctly...Harry dropped it in the Forbidden Forest and nobody found it."Hermione explained. "Oh.And the wand?And the cloak." "Are intrested in the Deathly Hallows or something?"Hermione asked with a laugh. "Well i have heard of one of the Hallows."Ventus responded,shocking Hermione. "Really?Well then...I guess it's time you get educated."Hermione said. "Eww."Ventus responded with distain. "The Deathly Hallows were apparently created and given to Peverell Brothers by Death.The oldest brother asked for an unbeatable wand.So Death fashined a wand from an Elder Tree and gave it to the brother.The second oldest asked for a stone to bring back the dead.The youngest was smart and asked for a cloak that can make him invisible so tht he can leave and not be followed by Death.And they left Death with their new items."Hermione explained. "Woah...Cool!But...What happened to them?What happened to the Deathly Hallows?"Ventus asked.Ventus suddenly took interest in the topic. "The brother with the Elder Wand went to a village and killed the wizard that he had been battling.He boasted of the artifact he 'stole' from Death.That night,another wizard stole the wand and slit the brother's throat.The Elder Wand went into that mans possession and so on and so forth.Death then claimed the oldest brother's life.The second went back to is home and used the stone to bring back his dead girlfriend,only to find out that it only brought back her ghost.The brother then killed himself and death claimed the second brother.The third--" "Death set them up.He knew that things would go wrong.The oldest brothers boasting and the seconds brother misconception on the stone."Ventus interrupted. He then looked into Hermione's glating eyes. "Right.But the third...Well...He was clever.When Death gave him the Invisibility Cloak,it was his own.He had no way of tracking him down like the other two.Only after he was old did the brother shed the cloak and gave it to his son and went to the afterlife on his own terms and not those of Death."Hermione explained.Ventus looked shocked yet excited to here the tale. "Wow...So did they?Did my parents ever find the Hallows?"Ventus asked. "Yes.But they never physically possessed them.The Elder Wand was once again buried with its previous master.Albus Dumbledore."Hermione stated. "Dumbledore?...When i was in Headmistress Taylor's office during my third year,their was a portrait of a man she said was named Albus Dumbledore.She said that he was probably the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had."Ventus said,much shock to Hermione.Hermione nodded in agreement. "After Harry obtained mastership of it,he placed it back in Dumbledore's grave.He dropped the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest and never went searching for it.It is also one of the two items that your parents never found.As for the cloak,it belongs to Harry's Family,thus he decided to keep it."Hermione said.Ventus had an excited look in his face. "What about the other items?On the list?What happened to them?"Ventus quickly asked. "Well we don--"Hermione was then interrupted by a bright glow.Ventus and Hermione looked out and saw it coming closer and closer to the house.They quickly drew their wands and ran down the stairs to the outside.Ventus and Hermione were then joined by Vincent,Ron,and a badly injured Lorcan.They all had their wands drawn and aimed at the ball.Suddenly,it hit the ground.Someone had just apparated.The saw a figure in the white mist.They saw it reform and collect to its original human form to find that Lysander had apparated.Ventus and everyone else let out a huge sigh. "Lysander...You had us all pumped thinking you were an enemy."Ventus said. "Really?Well...I'm sorry."Lysander said,shaking his head.Ventus then looked at the way Lysander was dressed.A slightly large jacket,jeans,slightly dirty shoes and a hair thing on his wrist for his long hair,and a backpack. "Lysander...Whats with the get up???"Ventus asked.Lysander laughed and shook his arm to reform his original state. "Well...The Ministry has crumbled since Carissa's lead.I wasn't going to be there forever.So instead of running on my own,i thought i would join you and...Keegan.Where is Keegan?"Lysander asked.Ventus looked down on the ground with disgust.he hated Keegan now.Despised him.He then looked back at Lysaner with a smile. "I'll explain later."Ventus said.Lysander smiled too. "Right.Well instead of being here,lets go inside."Lysander said,walking to the house. Chapter 21:Horcrux Lysander,Ventus,Lorcan,Vincent,Hermione,and Ron all went back inside and sat down.Lysander took his backpack and jacket off and placed it on the stairs.Once they sat in the living room,Lysander pulled a paper out of a small white bag the size of Ventus' black bag that was attached to his belt and laid it on the table.Ventus and Vincent stared at the paper. "What is this?"Ventus asked,looking at the paper.Lysander looked at Hermione and Ron.They nodded at him and turned toward Ventus and Vincent. "These are a list of Horcrux's."Lysander said,shocking everyone.Everyone but Ventus.Ventus looked puzzled. "Horcrux?" "It is a type of really dark magic.One that has been deemed forbidden.If one found out that you used it,it would get you a one way ticket to Azkeban...What it is is an object in which the caster has concealed part of his or her's soul.It practically makes you invincible.When i was snooping for Hermione at the Ministry,i heard Carissa talk about how she made two Horcrux's and Renen made two as well."Lysander said,shocking Ventus. "You mean...Carissa cant...die."Ventus said. "Well yes but no.They can be destroyed."Lysander said. "Me,Harry,and Ron have destroyed Horcrux's before.It wasn't easy,but we did."Hermione mentioned. "How?How did you do it?"Ventus asked,eagerly.Hermione looked at Lysander with concern.Lysander nodded his head.Hermione had an almost sad look.She stood up,walked to a cabinet,pulled out two large,sharp teeth,and walked back to the couch.She then placed the two large teeth on the table.Ventus picked them up. "They are Basilisk Fang.The venom only has one cure."Hermione said. "Phoenix Tears.They heal anything.Luna gave me a vial of some.Told me to use them in only the most absolute importants."Ventus stated.Hermione looked surprised at Ventus.Lysander smiled and nodded his head. "Yes.And since they can't be applied to a Horcrux,once a Horcrux has a single drop of Basilisk Venom in it,the Horcrux is rendered useless and is then destroyed."Lysander said.Ventus stared at the Basilisk Fangs.He seemed to grow obssessed with them.He then shook his head and rejoind the conversation. "So lets find them then.If Carissa is going to be killed.And i'm not exactly looking forward to her having two extra lives...Cheater..."Ventus said.Lysander and Hermione laughed at his joke. "I have already destroyed one of her's and one of Renen's.I know where the other two are so we can go when you want."Lysander said. "Then lets go...In three days."Ventus said.Lysander looked at Ventus confused.He then giggled. "Three days?Why not now?Usually you would want to."Lysander said. "Yeah but i just got here and i want to enjoy it.Besides...I need proper training with my new wand."Ventus said.Lysander sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."Lysander said.